


Dear Morning

by JosephineLiesmith



Series: Love Letters [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's a Sap, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineLiesmith/pseuds/JosephineLiesmith
Summary: 'I remember better mornings. Ones before the war. Even a couple during.'Fourth Letter in the 'Love Letters' series.





	Dear Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this took longer than expected... life's been hectic, hoping to start throwing more of these out so that I get into the groove enough to touch one of my bigger WIP's! Anyway, hope you enjoy <3

Dear Morning,

<strike> I don’t know how to </strike> <strike> I’m not sure </strike> <strike> Hi </strike>

Today was a bad one. A bad morning, I mean. 

The heat went out. I woke up freezing, mirror smashed, a hole in the wall. I… This is why I’m not coming back to you yet. I can’t. If you’re there and this happens I could hurt you. I can’t do that again. 

I remember better mornings. Ones before the war. Even a couple during. 

Like that time we were in the tents and I left to take over the shift to keep watch. It was freezing cold, and there was snow everywhere. But it was so bright with the sun. Everything was so.. It was peaceful. Cold mornings like that were okay. I just wish they didn’t trigger me now. 

And I think it was July sometime. In our old place. The sheets were on the floor because it was too hot. You were as far away from me as you could be without falling out of the bed, and I wanted to cuddle. You elbowed me in the face and gave me a nosebleed. I laughed about it and you felt so bad that you made me burnt coffee and breakfast. Do you remember that? I’m sure you do. You’re not the one with the fried brain. 

Every time I feel like I’m doing better, something like this happens. I know what triggered it now though, I think. If it’s just the heat.. That can be fixed, right? It being cold and nothing here to ground me. I might try and find a place. To stay for a while. A real... place. HYDRA aren’t coming after me anymore I don’t think. Or if they are, they’ve not gotten anywhere near close. And you seem to have listened to me and gone home for a while. 

Thank you, for that. Now you gotta stay there while I figure this out, deal? I need some... semblance of order. Of normal. A way to figure out if it’s just the heat that’s causing it. Maybe if I don’t have another episode in a warm apartment, I could be safe. A regular place that I recognise as mine. 

Hopefully that’ll help. And it’ll mean I can come knocking on your door instead.

I miss you, punk. 

Love you.

_ Bucky. _


End file.
